


Untitled HarLot (Eliot/Alec from Leverage) Fic 1

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Time, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes others see the parts of us we forget exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled HarLot (Eliot/Alec from Leverage) Fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal 12/21/2010.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

**Fandom** : Leverage  
 **Pairing** : Alec/Eliot  
 **Rating** : FRM  
 **Warnings** : Schmoop, smartass remarks, bickering. The usual. (Unbeta'd!)  
 **Summary** : Sometimes others see the parts of us we forget exist.  
 **Word Count** : 1843  
  


 

 

 **A/N** :Belladhanna , ahem, _requested_ HarLot. She mentioned the Christmas special which I have not seen yet, so if anything is wrong, I am to blame. (Thanks for the bunny,  !)  


 

 

Eliot had heard of people who could break through the surface and see what lay within. It was not until he met Alec J. Hardison that he  _believed_ those people existed.

 

Alec had no reason to trust him, or even like him. When the first job had encountered a hiccup, Eliot had announced,"Every man for himself," and turned, ready to tuck tail and run. It was not until they had pulled together and  _all_ gotten out, that Eliot's firm belief all people are selfish had wavered.

 

He had walked away, walked out on, and walked on Hardison at different points in their formative period. When it seemed being too chummy with anyone was a bad idea, Eliot had been ready to close the book, but now, he could not wait to find what the next chapter would bring.

 

Alec had put up with so much shit from him, and  _for_ him, Eliot wondered if the guy was mental. He stood beside Eliot come hell or high water and when Eliot realized that is what real friends do, he had been apprehensive. The few times he had tried any type of relationship before, the attempts had blown up in his face. He figured time was counting down until it happened again.

 

He made it through their many  _vacations_ from each other. He growled through all their arguments, relevant or petty. He came to the conclusion the reason he slogged through all the much was because these people meant something to him. They were his family, more messed up and in need of therapy than most, but they were his all the same.

 

When Eliot had found himself glaring at Hardison every time he had sniffed after Parker, Eliot had questioned why. Why should he care if Hardison and Parker got some from each other? They were both single, young, good-looking...

 

Wait.  _What?_

 

Yea sure, he had snuck glances at Parker  _and_ Sophie, but  _Hardison_ ? Granted he did not look like the typical nerd, hell most regular guys were not that buff, but...

 

Eliot wanted to find Epiphany and punch him in the face. Repeatedly.  _Fucker._

 

It hurt. Not just seeing Hardison want someone who wasn't him, but knowing that the best thing he could do for the man was stay away from him. He finally admitted he wanted Hardison and knew that he could never be with him, because the man deserved so much more than he could ever give him. Eliot was always going to do what was best for his family. Sometimes that meant sacrificing your happiness and desires for the good of the other. 

 

When Hardison began hanging out with him, showing him that nerd shit, getting coffee, or just  _being_ there, Eliot happily, and greedily, accepted the morself fate allowed him. As Hardison began to spend more time with him, Eliot was happy, though he refused to admit it, that meant less time Hardison was spending with  _her._

 

When Eliot had to own up to his past, he couldn't look Hardison in the eye. No. He knew he did not deserve the friendship Alec had given him, in spite of what he knew. What he had to share now was just...Eliot didn't feel shame often, but when he did, it was a cold razor, whittling at his very bones.

 

When the job was over, Eliot ran. He couldn't face them. Well, he could face  _them_ , but not if Hardison was a part of the group.

 

Two days was all he could endure. He needed someone. He had been a lone wolf since his early teens and to feel his strength waning meant he had come to rely on others and he trusted them to carry him when he could not make the journey on his own.

 

When he found himself, finst poised to knock on Hardison's door, he questioned his judgment and sanity. He was debating whether to face the situation head on or run again, when Hardison opened the door and made the decision for him.

 

Hardison, orange soda in hand and snarky expression firmly in place, tilted his head to the side. "You gonna stand there all night or bring your ass in?"

 

Eliot didn't move.

 

Hardison grabbed his shoulder and snatched him through the door, mumbling something about property value and hicks.

 

Eliot shoved his hands in his pockets, partly to keep them from flying at Hardison for having the misguided notion he could manhandle him, but more because he was at a loss. He could beat twelve guys down in under thirty seconds. He could diffuse a bomb and not even twitch. This  _emotional_ shit? He would leave it to Oprah.

 

"I take it you came here to say somethin'. That, or you just like stalkin' unsuspecting civilians."

 

"Shut up, Hardison."

 

"You," Hardison shook his finger reproachfully at Eliot,"are trippin'. Again. As usual. Being the nice guy I am, I'm help ya out."

 

It was Eliot's turn to pull a face.

 

"You came here to tell me you a bad guy and because of the shit you done way back when, you gotta leave, you ain't no good, we don't know the real you, blah blah fuckin' blah, woe is me, let me beat myself some more. Am I close?"

 

"Fuck. You."

 

"Damn, you could buy a brotha dinner first."

 

"Look," Eliot dropped his eyes to the floor," y'all...are like family and I shoulda..."

 

"Yes, Eliot, you fucked up."

 

"What the...I didn't say that!"

 

Hardison shrugged. "I'm helpin' ya out. Remember?"

 

"You suck at it."

 

"I know you ain't tryin'ta talk."

 

"I'm...sorry. Ok."

 

Hardison turned his back and walked over to the dining room table where he set his soda down. When he turned around, he was smiling. "Was that so hard?"

 

" _Yes!"_

 

"Look, man, we all criminals. We can say what we want, but every time we made a score,  _somebody_ had to pay for it. I don't jack dudes up like you do, but that money...it wasn't  _free_ . You feel me?"

 

"Yea."

 

"So you was a heartless asshole back in the day. That don't..."

 

"Did you just call me an asshole?"

 

"Focus, Eliot! What you did back then was bad, yea. But I can't judge you on that. All I got to go on is how you are now and you a good guy now. I know it don't make up for the past, but my Nana always said, it's what people learn from their mistakes and how they use that knowledge, not how they got it."

 

Eliot stayed silent. Words escaped him.

 

Hardison began to walk forward slowly, his smile growing with each step. When he stood directly before Eliot, he beamed.

 

"What the HELL are you doing, Hardison?" Eliot demanded.

 

"I guess what I shoulda done before." Hardison stood over Eliot, placing a finger under man's chin and gently coaxing his gaze upwards. "You don't hang ya head here, El. Nothin' to be ashamed of. I know about you then. I know you  _now._ If you can go from that to this, that tells me I didn't make a mistake trustin' ya, lettin' ya in. What I see now is all I need to know."

 

"Hardisonnnnn," Eliot growled in warning.

 

"See, you ain't tryin'ta scare me off cuz you don't like this. You pushin' me back cuz it's what you think is best for me. Took me a while to catch on, but when I did, damn man, you kinda obvious."

 

"Don't! Just...don't go there."

 

Alec caught several tendrils of auburn hair between his fingers and gently slid his hand downward. "We been  _goin' there_ for years. I just...and you...you know."

 

Eliot got it. He got it and he wanted more. He wanted  _everything,_ but he would never ask. He would never even  _hint_ . Alec would have to offer.

 

When Hardison leaned down and brought their foreheads together, Eliot's breath caught. He had jerked off, hand slick with precome, body salty damp with sweat, so many times imagining how he and Hardison would get together. His fantasies were usually filled with more skin, less talking, and activities which were illegal in forty-nine states. The intimacy of Hardison's simple gesture overwhelmed Eliot, allowing the desire to need and be needed, want and be wanted, love and be loved to cascade of the sides of the walls he had put up.

 

When he finally found his voice, Eliot had to be sure they were on the same page."You know...uh...I think of you... _different_ . From them."

 

Alec chuckled. "You betta. First of all, Sophie and Parker are  _girls_ . Second, Nate, well, he's Nate and if you say I'm like him, I'll cut ya hair while ya sleepin'. And yea, I think about you different, too."

 

Eliot cleared his throat and tried again,"I mean I think about you in a..."

 

"You think about us butt naked on my twelve hundred thread count sheets knockin' boots."

 

"Knockin' boots? Who the hell even says that anymore!" Eliot pulled back and put his hands on his hips.

 

"You knew what it meant," Hardison countered, arms crossing in front of his chest.

 

"See, this is why you need to get out the house. Meet real people."

 

"Don't start with me, Eliot. Every time you meet real people, somebody ends up with injuries!"

 

"At least they ain't runnin' around pretending their warlocks and shit!"

 

"You think you the white Bruce Lee!"

 

"Bruce Lee? We don't even fight the same! There are two distinctive...Oh SHUT UP!"

 

Eliot pulled Hardison forward by his shirt and brought their lips together hungrily. Hardison flailed around for a moment like a spastic chicken, until Eliot brought his arms down and around, resting those large, strong hands on his ass. When he finally broke the kiss, Eliot smirked.

 

"You don't waste time, do ya, El?"

 

"Wasted enough," Eliot replied, moving one hand from Hardison's chest to his face, where he traced those perfect lips with the pad of his finger. 

 

Hardison looked toward the hall which led to his bedroom.

 

Eliot shook his head. "No. I don't want us to be like that. This...you...it's...something good and you deserve it. Hell, ya earned it."

 

"Oh, I wasn't lettin' you hit it on the first date," Alec rolled his eyes. "Sleep. That's all."

 

Eliot shoved Hardison toward the hall and followed him, watching Alec's firm ass in his jeans. "I'ma hit it, you conceited jackass, but not tonight."

 

"See," Alec looked over his shoulder mischieviously,"I done my homework. Spent a few hours on google learning everything about laying the pipe with a guy. If you need some pointers..."

 

"You. Googled.  _Sex_ ? How fuckin' lame are you, son?"

 

When Alec smiled, Eliot couldn't help returning it. See, that right there, as  _his_ Alec would say, is the reason he had fallen flat on his ass in love with the man. 

 

That didn't mean he would tease him mercilessly.

 

After he tested Alec on his study abilities.

 

 

   


 

 

 


End file.
